Liaisons in the dark
by Mrs. Quincy
Summary: The tango is the only way to describe the Hale's love lifes at the moment. Liaisons,marriages secrets are getting harder to keep. In the end who will they choose first loves or new lovers? Shippings are:BxE RxEM JxA BxOC RxOC JxOC
1. Disclaimer

I don't own twilight I wish I did though then Bella would be a lot smarter. I also don't own Tommy stole him form CTV and instant star. Jude does not exist in this fic.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Five years ago Bella Swan could tell you she hated the darkness and mean it. Now on August 15 2010 that had become a lie. She lived for the dark since she married Edward Cullen two years ago. If Edward or anyone in the Cullen family asked her why she enjoyed darkness; she would answer with a teasing joke on how her nature craves it. But in truth her reason was much deeper than that. Only two people could truly understand the complexity of how Bella Cullen felt. Rosalie and Jasper Hale.

Bella had become a Hale as soon as she entered the family. Rosalie warmed up to her in an almost immediate reaction as did Jasper. The first year she was married to Edward Cullen Bella hated the dark. But someone changed that. She wouldn't dare speak his name when she was with Edward but when she left the house to take care of some "rage" issues she had. His name would be the only thing to leave her mouth if not some moans and groans and the occasional growl. How Bella Swan hid her liaison so well was due to a power she had developed over the first year of their marriage. She could block out any powers on her or anyone she chose. So Edward could no longer read Jasper or Rosalie's mind due to the alliance all three had formed.

Bella could also remember exactly how she met him. A creature with the same nature as her. A creature with pure animalistic needs that never told you how he felt but showed his emotions through other methods. The attraction was immediate and in truth deeper than any "love" she felt for her husband. Of course they always met in the dark and stayed there. As he thrust into her harder his lips glued to hers, the sweet taste of human blood still lingering on his lips. They chose the dark because it gave Bella substance. When she was with Edward darkness meant that she felt nothing it made her feel empty but with him she felt full satisfied. What truly shocked Bella was the color of his eyes a blue-green that turned to a sensual red with lust and dare she say it love but he would say it aloud. His actions were more than enough. She never said Edward's name much less think of anything but him. He showed jealousy and voiced it but never love and it made the actions that more meaningful. He was rough and rarely gentle; Edward was always gentle. He and Bella were anti-matter to her marriage to Edward, flawed on the outside perfect on the inside.

Rosalie Hale met him not Bella's him but her's. Her addiction was the opposite of her husband. He let Rose do what she pleased and showed small hints of love. He didn't joke much and was usually serious. He didn't demand tenderness or kindness or understanding like Emmett usually did. Nor did he make her sound right he challenged her and she lived for that feeling. To work for love and deserve it. He rarely showed emotion and Rose loved that she could decipher him in seconds. She loved the light until he came and made her see in the dark to see true beauty. They were perfect until she had to leave and see that hint of sadness before he turned away and told her to go. She needed him and held him close. That was her rage when she ran out of the house.

Jasper's addiction was just like him in a way. She understood and could manipulate emotions as he did but with a higher understanding. She held back her emotions well and never revealed herself unless it was to Jasper in rare moments. She was not always happy and did not demand him to do things nor did she ask. He just knew. Alice didn't suspect anything during his hunting trips alone. She was a saint to the least but when she gave him full control he was harder rougher and loved the way she wriggled and gave him power. He loved Alice but he needed her.

Edward and Emmett never suspected much of what their wives did though it did worry them. They both loved their wives more than life itself so when either one ran out of the house without a word they both felt the pain scarring their chests. Alice suspected something but never found anything. Bella sometimes had the urge to tell her best friend of her husband's whereabouts but the alliance within the Hales and the closeness of her and Jasper stopped her. The Hales had secrets the Cullens would never dream of but despite the love in all three marriages it seemed that those would remain secrets. What tangled webs they weave by deceiving those who they love but the Hales had to. This wasn't about love or that's why they told themselves. They said it was addiction, lust, need, and pure passion but those feelings develop into so much as the Hales continued weaving their webs and maybe realizing the truth that it wasn't just love it was fate that brought them to these red eyed strangers.


End file.
